Scented absorbent articles have been known, such as pantiliners and sanitary napkins with floral fragrances or other fragrances (see Patent Literature 1, for example). An absorbent article in Patent Literature 1 is wrapped by a cellophane and film wrapper. A wrapped absorbent article is an absorbent article individually wrapped by a wrapper. A plurality of wrapped absorbent articles are enclosed in a package for marketing.
The scent of an absorbent article lasts through the user's wear of the absorbent article. Because an absorbent article will come into direct contact with the user's body, some users wish to know what kind of scent an absorbent article of interest is carrying. In particular, they wish to know what the scent is like before purchase or before opening the bag. Unfortunately, however, that has been difficult because wrapped absorbent articles are generally enclosed in sacks or bags which prevent users from checking the scent of the enclosed absorbent articles.